


complications

by manowrites



Series: One Big Marvel Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: this popped into my head at 5 am and i just had to write it out. just a drabble, idk if i'll expand upon it.





	complications

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head at 5 am and i just had to write it out. just a drabble, idk if i'll expand upon it.

_So, who wants to be the one to tell her?_

 

Working around her office in the new Avengers facility, Dr. Cho had just received the results of numerous tests at the request of one Wanda Maximoff. She called her phone, with no answer. She remembered that Wanda had told her that if she couldn't reach her then defer to Clint, Tony, Natasha or Steve. So Helen had called all of them to her office. They had arrived minutes ago and they were invited to sit. Helen sat behind her desk and began rearranging papers in order to keep herself distracted.

“Is there a reason why we are all here?”

“Oh yes of course. Wanda told me that if I couldn't reach her, call one of you. I didn't know who would be best to deliver this news so I called all of you.”

“Is this about them trying to get pregnant?” Natasha asked.

“Yes it is.”

“Okay lay it on us doc.” Tony said leaning back in his chair

“Wanda asked me to run some tests, to determine when the best time to start trying was. But before I could tell her, I needed to run some blood tests to determine if her cells were stable enough to withstand a pregnancy.”

“Well?”

“Her mutated cells are multiplying, explaining why she is becoming more powerful over time. So are Pietro's. He is getting faster and stronger. His healing factor has increased by thirty percent. Now Wanda's powers are getting stronger, that doesn't mean her body is. She may not be able to carry a child to term without complications.”

“What do you mean 'complications'?” Steve asked.

“There is a sixty-four percent chance that the child will have a mutation. Not a physical deformity but altered cells, like the parents. And therefore making the pregnancy more difficult.”

“Wait, the way you are saying this, is Wanda pregnant?” Clint finally spoke up.

“I administered a pregnancy test, and yes, she is currently pregnant. But like I said, her body is not strong enough. If she gives birth to this child, she may very well bleed out. I don't know who would be best to deliver this news to her.”

“So who wants to be the one to tell her?” Tony asked.

“We aren't going to be able to keep this from her for long, she can feel our feelings.” Clint said.

“They've been through so much. They've finally found peace and all they want is a family of their own. Why is the universe so cruel?” Natasha let her head fall into her hands.

Steve had a somber look, “So we need to decide right here in this room. Who is going to tell her that having this baby might just kill her?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
